


[立克］緋花

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克］緋花

「過幾天便是安安初夜的拍賣 定必要緊慎 安安可是我們胭脂閣的無價寶 沒有最高價 也不能成交」

上一任老鴇臨走前向新的管事交待好事務。

放棄接管家族生意的方亮典自然就是胭脂閣的新管事，老鴇口中的安安也是他願意放下身段的理由。

趙立安過幾天將年滿十五，按照妓院慣例，年滿十五歲的妓兒就需拍賣初夜，當然價高者得。

趙立安憂心忡忡地安坐房中，任由姐姐們替他上妝，唇紅齒白的少年朗不須再施胭粉。晃神的趙立安念的也是初見方管事時的悸動，似乎就立下了非君莫屬的見證。

再不如願也是命，趙立安聽著人聲吵雜的樓下，一個又一個更可觀的拍賣價。吵雜過後，趙立安只聽見漸近的腳步聲，心如死灰的他只能記掛著那個讓他傾心的方管事。

門推開的剎那，趙立安有些目瞪口呆，方管事一定是來告訴他對待客人要緊慎而為。

但方亮典卻不說一話，逕直地捏著小巧的下巴一吻而至，細嚐著嬌嫩的紅唇，微啟的朱唇，泛紅的雙頰，舌尖嬌羞的回應，在這刻姐姐教的閨房秘事似乎都派不上用場。轉眼間被吻得頭昏腦脹，身子都軟下來緊靠著身旁的人。

「方管事 不是有客人競標了嗎」趙立安淚眼婆娑地望著桃眼男人，只見那男人微微一笑，「誰說管事不可競投 反正是價高者得」

方亮典橫抱著趙立安，把人輕放到塌上，衣衫漸褪，本該是坦誠相見，可是嬌嫩身體上的一件小肚兜卻讓方亮典捨不得脫去。

面頰通紅的趙立安依然奶聲奶音，「脫了吧 都是姐姐們讓我穿的」

方亮典欺身而上後，隔著那絲綢布料含住了那顆嬌柔的小乳珠，在布料下依然呈現挺立的形狀，對方的舌尖纏繞著乳尖打轉，趙立安不由得發出陣陣淫靡至極的呻吟。

穿著女兒家的東西讓趙立安更顯羞澀，身子微微僵硬地回應著方亮典的每一下親暱，忍不住弓起身子想要獲取更多的快意，快意橫生的一刻，言語不可描述的性事上演得如火如荼。

方亮典的手撫上了趙立安褻褲下的青芽，逐漸變得堅硬的柱身就像本人一樣羞澀又楚楚可憐，前端不斷溢出的清液沾上了方亮典的手，「乖 自己舔舔」

趙立安伸著小舌輕舔著方亮典手上的濁液，手指還被他含入口中吮吸著，笨拙的小舌不知分寸舔著對方，看得身下的陽物又壯大了幾分。

趙立安小臉微微一皺，吐出方亮典的手指，「不好吃」

「等等就會變得好吃」

褻褲被一褪而盡，後穴似乎有點按捺不住地想要被愛撫，雙腿被架在肩膀上時，粉嫩的後穴就現於眼前，輕輕放進被趙立安舔過的手指，後穴就緊緊地吸著方亮典的手指，為了接客而做了萬全的準備，後穴內的凝脂透著陣陣花香，方亮典忍不住低頭細舔趙立安的蜜穴。

身上的肚兜還沒有褪去，要穿不穿地掛在身上，身後的綁帶已經散開，看上去更像可口的小桃子，微熟的桃子嘗起來澀中帶甜。身反手指的突然離開讓趙立安不滿地扭動著身體，渴求著被什麼東西填滿。

方亮典下方的陽物已經蓄勢待發了，看見紫紅色又佈滿青筋的陽物讓不由得趙立安喉嚨一緊，擔憂著自已的身體可以受得住嗎？

方亮典吻上微啟的紅唇後，也將下身的巨龍長驅直入那緊緻的後庭中，過大的分身果然讓趙立安吃不消，是太難受的原由，小手像奶貓一樣撩著方亮典健碩的胸膛，聲音被情慾沾染了，出口的陣陣吟叫聲，讓趙立安更是面紅耳赤。

「痛...啊啊...安安...不要了...」

「太大了...」

「乖 忍著點 只進了一半」

吃驚的趙立安更用力地抓著對方的後背，幾道血痕尤其明顯。

下身的交合處有點紅腫的跡象，待到趙立安稍微適應，再一把往內推進，一下直抵穴心深處，趙立安的玉莖不禁噴出一股白濁。

「處子就這麼飢渴嗎」

「沒有...安安...才沒有...」

方亮典抓住白皙的雙腿，一下下地往著後穴攻勢著，不顧身下人激烈的吟叫，依然把握著主動權地頂弄著。甬道內的肉粒像是棘刺般狠狠抓著他的碩大，每深入一點，內壁就被撐開一點，愈靠近穴心，就被吸得更緊了。

下身的交纏起伏跌宕，方亮典心疼地吻上了趙立安濕潤的眼角，再到小巧精緻的鼻樑，嘴唇。親吻往往就是最好的催情香。

被陽物每次狠狠地擦過動情的一點，趙立安的身體也跟著顫抖，移開一點布料，方亮典就含上那瑟瑟發抖的乳尖。

「安安...兩邊都要...啊啊...」

乳頭被舔得水光瀲灩還略帶紅腫，半成熟的小果實也可讓慾望更淋漓盡致。

加快速度地抽插著，伴隨著高低的律動，碰撞的快意產生於電光火石間。銷魂的內壁留戀著方亮典的碩大，由其是像趙立安此等尤物。

「安安 要我退出去嘿」

「不行...我想要哥哥...我喜歡你...」

在激情中表明心跡還是別有情趣，方亮典的進攻絲毫不減，身下人還是耐不住數十下猛烈的抽插，快要捏破身下被褥，指尖發白，雙腿也不受控制地顫抖著。

方亮典就抵著那穴心不斷地進出著，就在趙立安第二次高潮的餘韻下，一同釋放了滾燙的濁液。就在拔出性器那瞬間，可憐兮兮的小穴被折磨得通紅，不斷留出吞不下的濁物。

趙立安的小肚兜被蹂躪得不像話，遮也遮不住滿身春色。

「哥哥 只買安安一夜嗎」

「別痴心妄想了」

趙立安臉上掛著淚珠，他以為方亮典嫌棄他的出身，「也是 我又何得何能」

方亮典微笑，在紅唇上落下一吻承諾。

「趙立安 我喜歡你 你往後的終生也只能是我的」

緋花也可落葉歸根，齊眉白頭，至死方休。

至死不休。


End file.
